Frozen tears
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Nephthys sings a song when she thinks she's alone. Little does she know the whole palace is listening,but three specific people are listening the closest.


**A.N: Another one shot. The song is frozen tears by Within Temptation.**

Now Nephthys was not one to be the sobbing wimpy type. When you're married to Set, or WERE married to Set, you otta be tough enough to withstand some particularly bad stuff. But when you have a sudden divorce and you evidently have to live in the same house hold as your ex (whose king) you can expect to shed some tears.

Now, almost 9000 years later, she still missed him. As she sat in her chamber, undisturbed and utterly glum, a song came to her mind. She had heard it on the radio, and had found it quiet magical. She bit her lip, and then decided to try it out.

_**Never look back 'cause it hurts**_

_**My heart is so cold **_

_**I feel the frost**_

_**Never look back**_

The sounds from the other inhabitants deteriorated as the singing continued. It was so beautiful, so sad, people really wanted to hear it. Including Set, who had been in the act of yelling at Horus.

_**I**__**feel the darkness on my shoulder**_

_**The frost is in my heart**_

Sadie and Carter, who had been in the middle of informing Isis something, quickly stopped talking and listened.

"Is that Nephthys?" Sadie asked. Carter nodded, his face scrunched in confusion.

As the Kane's were talking, Set quietly slipped away from where Horus was standing and maneuvered his way down the intricate halls to the source of the singing which was, to his surprise, indeed coming from Nephthys room.

_**So cold my hair is frozen**_

_**Touching my skin, my flesh**_

As Nephthys sang, she quietly cleaned around the room. She went around making the bed, cleaning off the vanity mirror, dusting her shelves, oblivious to her unknown audience.

_**Sometimes I regret I had to do**_

'_**Cause our love was somehow true**_

Set silently placed his ear to the wooden door and carefully listened to the lyrics. He had never heard Nephthys sing, and she was very talented, but the lyrics really did interest him.

Sadie and Carter held their breaths and hastily went down the halls to where Nephthys room was and saw Set already there.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Sadie asked. Set looked at her.

"I think I know this palace pretty damn good Kane." He snorted. "Now shut up and listen."

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Carter spat. Set rolled his eyes, sent a rude gesture to Carter, and then placed his ear back on the door. Carter huffed but never less fell silent, along with Sadie. The threesome strained for more of the song, and their desire was granted.

_**But I had to leave you, **_

_**For the sake of the moods**__._

Nephthys finished her cleaning and looked around proudly. She was always a good cleaner, and had to be since Set had been like a human pig. She walked over and sat by her newly-cleaned vanity mirror. She pulled a hairbrush out of one of the drawers and began to brush her long black hair. As she brushed, tears fell. She didn't wipe them away. I mean, why bother when you know more will fall?

*Outside of the room*

"Wow. It's like this song was made for you and her!" Sadie hissed. She had been on this mission to get Set and Nephthys back together. So far it was failing.

"Shut up Kane. I and she are, just, just not likely." Set spat before returning to the door. Sadie sent a smirk in Carters direction, which he happily returned.

_**Frozen tears turn into my skin**_

_**Frozen memories of you**_

Nephthys believed her tears were freezing. They seemed to almost turn to ice as they slid down her smooth and pale skin. She stopped brushing and looked at herself in the mirror as a sob escaped her mouth. She muffled it with her hand and closed her eyes to not see the tears themselves falling.

*Outside of room*

"She's sobbing." Set stated. Sadie looked up at him. A pained expression was on his face, which made it obvious he didn't like to see her cry. Sadie reached up and patted his shoulder.

"Set, everyone cries a little. I mean, even I'm sure you've shed a few tears." Sadie sighed. Set's head snapped to her direction.

"I do NOT cry. Now listen." He spat.

_**Sometimes I see your face,**_

_**As pure as you are mine**_

Nephthys by now was aware she had an audience. She had heard them hissing at each other and let a silent smile spread across her lips. Those eavesdroppers. She had distinguished Sadie and Carters voices, and one more, but couldn't tell whom it belonged to. She didn't mind though, it cheered her up slightly to know she had an audience.

*Back outside of room*

"She knows were here." Carter sighed.

"No she doesn't." Set argued.

"Yeah, she does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Oh will you two shut up? I want to hear the rest of the song. Nephthys has a really pretty voice and I want to hear the last few minutes of it. Jesus." Sadie hissed. Carter shot her a hurt glance, while Set stuck his tongue out at her, but both did shut up.

_**I feel the darkness on my shoulder**_

_**The frost is in my heart**_

Nephthys paused for a moment and strained her ears to hear. Indeed the voices were still chatting, but everything else was silent. Had she disturbed everyone's routines with her singing? She didn't mean to, and if she did she was awfully sorry. She just wanted to sing, that's all. Maybe they were listening to her! Nephthys felt a thrill of excitement course through her body, but the excitement was quickly clouded by sadness. Nephthys sighed and surveyed her room. Anything else she could clean? No, everything was spotless. She shrugged and began to clean herself up and re-apply kohl to her eyes. As she did, she sang again.

***Back outside her room***

"The crying stopped." Set stated.

"Why is everything so god darn quiet?" Carter hissed.

"Because everyone's listening to Nephthys dork." Sadie said. Carter scowled at her.

"But even Ra's not making any noise, and he's still senile!" Carter whined.

"Will you two shut up? The song is almost finished!" Set muttered. Sadie shot a grin at him.

"How do you know that?" She said cheekily. Set's face flushed red.

"Because me and her listened to it." He mumbled.

"OOOOH! Did you kiss? Become friends again? Did you talk to each other at least?" Sadie asked, bouncing up and down like an eager puppy.

"No no and no! We only listened to the song, that's all. I had my stuff to do, she had her stuff to do. Now shut. UP!" He spat. Sadie scowled and crossed her arms, proceeding to sulk and pout.

_**So cold my hair is frozen**_

_**Touching my skin my flesh.**_

_**Never look back 'cause it hurts**_

_**My heart is so cold**_

_**I feel the frost, **_

_**Never look back**_

Nephthys ended the song with that last mournful note. She waited for the noise to reassume, but nothing happened. An idea suddenly sparked to Nephthys mind.

"What? No applause?" She yelled behind her. The chattering stopped and there was a guilty silence before the door to her chambers squeaked open, revealing Sadie's face.

Her head was cocked down and her eyes showed guilt. She stepped into the room and was quickly followed by Carter and-Set?

"Set?" Nephthys asked, confused. Set's onyx eyes flickered up to meet her sea blue ones. A cheeky smile split across his handsome face, showing a mouth full of perfect white teeth.

"Hi Nephthys." He said. Nephthys scowled.

"And what were you three doing at my door?" Nephthys asked.

"It was all Set's fault." Sadie said quickly.

"It was totally his fault. You should talk to him! Bye!" Carter said. On that note he grabbed Sadie's hand and skittered out of the room.

There was an awkward and heavy silence afterwards. Both of the rooms occupants kept their heads down and didn't speak until one had the guts to break the silence.

"Seriously, why were you in front of my bedroom door?" Nephthys asked. Set sighed.

"'Cause I heard you singing and thought it was good. Everyone heard you singing actually. I just had the guts to come along and inspect it." Set muttered, his cheeks flushing red. It reminded Nephthys on what Set had been like as a teenager. Loud, rambunctious, but constantly embarrassed. A trait he carried into adulthood. Nephthys shook her head.

"I'm no good at singing." She sighed. Set's head shot up and his black eyes shined piercingly at her.

"Yes you are. Keep it up, and maybe you'll be better than the goddess of singing herself." Set ordered.

"You really mean that?" Nephthys said. Set nodded.

"Your such a joker. Get out of here." She said playfully with a wave of her hand. Set turned to leave, but stopped.

"You know Nephthys; it's good to talk to you again. We should do it more often." And on that note he made a swift exit.

Alone in the room, Nephthys smiled to herself. She had no more frozen tears to shed.

**A.N: Done!**


End file.
